


Birthday Mess

by KadejahSenpai



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadejahSenpai/pseuds/KadejahSenpai
Summary: “Don’t you dare Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!”•In which Kurt and you spend some very close time on your birthday•Warning; Love, Fluff, Light Smut





	Birthday Mess

Kurt and y/n sang Beyoncé loudly as they attempted to decorate a cake for y/n's seventeenth birthday. No one was home since her mother was always away on business trips. Kurt picked up a can of whip cream that was meant for the cake but instead aimed it at y/n. "Don't you dare Kurt Elizabeth Hummel! I do not need to clean whip cream off of me!" She yelped as he got closer. "If I have to clean up whip cream you are never allowed in my house again!" He only inched closer.

And in a split second whip cream was on her face. Really only on her cheek since Kurt has bad aim. "Hummel!" She yelled as it slowly began slipping off of her face. He got extremely closed to her and with a boost of confidence he licked the whipped cream off of her face. She stood there shocked for a moment as their faces remained close. He finally moved back and spoke. "See you didn't have to clean it up."

He began working on the cake again as if nothing even happened. "Uh yeah." She replied in almost a whisper. She stood next to Kurt and regained her composure as she watched him. "Not the best we made but it is almost midnight so we can't complain." Kurt spoke finishing up. Is Kurt really pretending nothing happened? The question twirled around in her head.

She began cleaning up as he cut said cake into decent sized pieces. As y/n finished putting last things into the fridge she turned around to be met with Kurt handing her a plate with a piece of cake on it. She takes it with a small thanks and takes a seat on the kitchen island. "Mmm chocolate raspberry was a great cake flavor choice." She laughed gently. Kurt leaned on the counter across from her enjoying it as well but mostly enjoying y/n smiling and laughing. 

When he came out he came out as bisexual cause deep down he had feelings for y/n. No other girl, just her. The way she laughs and jokes with Kurt or how she always walks him to class no matter where hers are. What was not to love about her? She was perfect in every single way. He was lucky to just be childhood friends with her.

"Kurt you there?" She was waving a hand in front of his face. He must have zoned out. "Huh? Yeah sorry just thinking." He spoke. "Yeah? About what? What is going on in Mister Kurt Hummel's mind?" She asked. He wanted to say "You! I'm thinking of you! I'm thinking of how perfect you are!" "You're what?" She asked setting down her plate. Did he just say all that out loud?

"I don't know what you're talking about." He spoke trying to avoid the situation at all cost. He looked as her smile turned to a small frown. "Okay whatever. Maybe I was hearing things." She was about to get off the counter but Kurt stopped her. He set his plate down next to hers and his face was practically centimeters from hers. It's as if time has stopped. He gently grabbed her face as if he would have touched her any other way she would have broke. "Kurt." A small whisper escaped her. Somewhere inside of her she wanted him to do whatever he was going to do.

He close the gap between the two. It was a soft and gentle kiss but the only thing Kurt could think of was how her lips tasted like the mixture of candies that were on the cake and how sweet it was. He wanted to last in this moment forever and y/n seemed to as well as when Kurt tried to pull away she grabbed his neck pulling him back. A small smiled formed on his lips during the kiss mostly for the fact that she kissed back.

She started to trail her kiss down his face and onto his jaw before reaching his neck. She kissed around finding a sensitive part on his neck. She left a nice purple mark there that no matter what he wore it would be visible. He let out a little gasp as she nibble on the mark she left. Kurt kissed her and now this was happening. It's not like he could complain. He was throughly enjoying it.

Kurt laid his hands gently on her waist pulling her closer to the edge of the island so he could pull her into another kiss. She gripped to the collar of his shirt to bring him down a notch so she could reach him comfortably despite them being the same height. The two broke apart breathlessly. They both took a minute to catch their breathing. "Best birthday present ever." She spoke quietly which caused Kurt to laugh a bit. "How about let's cuddle and watch a movie." She nodded and Kurt helped her off the island. This is gonna be one heck of a day.

•

The two walked into Glee club joking around about something not either of them quite understood. They took their normal seat next to each other still talking as was everyone else. "Oh my gosh is that a hickey on one mister Kurt Hummel?" Santana pointed out which drew the whole classes attention. Y/n held back a laugh which caused a bright red Kurt to smack her arm. She regained some composure before speaking. "I think I did a pretty good job." She said running her finger over it. The whole class again broke out in so many words. "And oh my god a girl did it." Santana had completely lost it. "She isn't lying. It is a pretty good mark." Artie pointed out. "Better not let Burt see that or you'll never be allowed at y/n's." Finn laughed sorta proud for his brother. Kurt sunk into his chair in shame. Y/n whispered some words in his ear which cause him to perk up which also got questionable looks from the club.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request stuff!  
> I also post on my Wattpad KadejahSenpai


End file.
